


Cause it's you, you're the one that I want

by honeysparkles



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: Chaeyoung is in the changing rooms after physical education and can’t find her blazer. Jennie passes her and chaeyoung sees her name tag sticking out of jennie's collar.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is my first time writing a chaptered fic, it still looks a bit messy but after keeping it in the drafts for so long I feel like I should finally post it. anyways, hope you like it!!
> 
> (and yes the title was inspired by txt's blue hour so stan blackpink and txt)

physical education had always been chaeyoung's weak point, she absolutely resented it. as if unwillingly exercising and getting disgustingly sweaty wasn't enough, she also had it in her first period of the day. the cherry on top? the start of every monday.

waking up early was already horrendous for her, and now she also had to attend her p.e class at 9 am. she cursed the school system, her teachers, the world and fucking animes for all this. if only those animes weren't that amazing, she wouldn't spend her nights binge watching them.

the only noise filling up the otherwise quiet hallways of the school were the loud footsteps of chaeyoung sprinting with her worn out beige colored converse, since those had bee the only suitable shoe wear she was able to find in her messy closet. 

she finally got to her class, about half an hour late. everyone in the class eyed her as chaeyoung had her back hunched, hands placed on her knees, panting heavily as she desperately tried to catch onto her breath. 

"i'm sorry for being late"  
she spoke inbetween her unsteady breaths, trying her best to make her voice sound stable.

it seemed as if the teacher took pity on her, since she didn't get scolded, making her squirm in discomfort as she wondered how horrible must she have looked to make the infamous strict teacher go soft on her. 

the whole forty five minutes of exercise made chaeyoung want to throw herself out of the window, she had absolutely no energy, her body already exhausted from running. at first she hesitated to take her blazer off, it was already freezing and she didn't want to get sick. 

but then eventually she got warmed up by the reptitive sets of exercises, and threw her blazer on the floor. she'd worry about the dust caught onto it from the dirty floor later, she already had a bunch of problems up her sleeve.

it wasn't like chaeyoung didn't work out or anything, she visited the gym on a daily basis. if only the heating system didn't have a technical problem and she had not been sleep deprived, she would probably have been feeling better right now.

upon hearing the bell ring chaeyoung grabbed her stuff hastily, not wasting a second in bolting out of the room. she was exhausted, every muscle of her body throbbing with pain. she opened up her phone and started going through her texts, when suddenly she harshly bumped into another body.

she stumbled backwards from the encounter, arms flapping around and legs getting pulled towards gravity, which was in fact the hard floor when two arms caught onto her waist. chaeyoung immeadiately responded by holding onto to whoever was infront of her as her only support, clutching their shirt tightly to avoid falling.

after a few seconds chaeyoung opened her eyes and sighed with relief when she realized she was safe. her eyes shifted to the person holding her, and she let out a soft gasp, because she was in the arms of no other than the school's punk, jennie kim. the same jennie who had was infamous for being cold towards everyone and fighting whoever wasn't willing to go her way.

jennie's wavy hair had a light brown shade which went well with her dark brown cat eyes. she wasn't that tall but seemed to have a strong aura floating besides her. her resting bitch face was what intimated people the most. rumour has it that no one has ever seen her smile.

jennie held chaeyoung in a gentle but firm grip, and that's when she started to notice how jennie's eyes went up and down on her body, shamelessly checking her out, which made her flush immeadiately.

jennie pulled her in a standing position with her arms, acting oblivious to chaeyoung's shy state. she gave her a look, one which made chaeyoung unbelievably confused as she couldn't, to save her life, decipher what it meant. jennie turned her heels away and continued walking the opposite side of chaeyoung, making her catch a glimpse of jennie's back.

her blazer had a name tag sticking out from it, and thanks to chaeyoung's eagle eyesight, she noticed her name neatly written on it instead of jennie's. fuck, she thought. how in the world was she going to get her blazer back, she had no idea.

she considers the possibilities of what could happen if she approaches jennie, either she'll be killed or jennie would let her go with a scoff and without returning her blazer. chaeyoung knows she is just being dramatic with the former option, but she really doesn't know what jennie was capable of. 

chaeyoung has heard the phrase of not judging a book by its cover several times, so she tries her best to be optimistic and hope for the best to happen. maybe jennie wouldn't be that mean to her, maybe she'll give her what she wants without arguing or anything, after all chaeyoung had what belonged to her too.

she really doesn't understand why she's making such a big deal out of this. chaeyoung had always been awkward and shy around people, never being the one to approach them first hand. she wasn't the best at socializing, thus resulting in a mental breakdown whenever she was going to meet up with someone.

turns out, she never had the chance to go to jennie since the brown haired girl had decided to come towards her instead. chaeyoung's heart pounded nervously as she watched jennie walking towards her way, her heels loudly banging against the floor with each step.

chaeyoung piled up her books in her locker, hesitantly glancing sideways every now and then to see jennie. anxiously, she kept pushing her books on top of the each other, even though they already piled up neatly.

the thumping of heels stopped and chaeyoung felt a presence next to her. she slowly turned her heads towards jennie who was leaning against the lockers and had her arms crossed, blowing bubbles in her pink bubblegum. she stared at her for a solid minute and chaeyoung could feel sweat pooling on her forehead.

"your blazer"

jennie deadpanned, an arm extended towards chaeyoung direction holding her, now expecting hers to be held out the same way. chaeyoung nervously played with her hands, keeping her eyes stuck to her feet and let out a response in a quiet tone.

"i'm sorry i forgot yours at home"

"give me your number"

chaeyoung finally looked up at her, eyes bulging out of their sockets. jennie rolled her eyes and blew another bubble before replying.

"so that i can text you and pick the blazer up from yours"

chaeyoung nodded and gave jennie her phone, feeling a bit offended at her attitude towards her. but then again, what was she expecting from the infamous punk. 

jennie was a fast typer, chaeyoung noticed. she put in her name and number and handed the phone over in less than a second. her fingers were long and lean and her nails were painted black. chaeyoung turned her gaze away from her hands, realizing how weird it was of her to just stare at them. 

"oh and by the way, i'm not gonna kill you or anything so stop acting nervous around me everytime we meet"

chaeyoung let out a relieved sigh when jennie finally left, now being able to breathe again. jennie was quick at noting things, but chaeyoung wondered why she always stared at her when they met. was she observing or was she spaced out? chaeyoung had no idea.

for two long days, jennie had not texted chaeyoung and wasn't even seen around school which as much, as she hated to admit it, made her feel worried. this wasn't something out of the ordinary for jennie, since everyone knew that she sometimes did skip classes. 

chaeyoung still wanted to know if jennie was okay, so she made a move which, in her dictionary, would be considered as very bold. she texted jennie if she was at home so that she could come over with her blazer. she bit her nails in anticipation, waiting for a response. 

after a few minutes, jennie texted her back her address, making chaeyoung high five herself for her success. she didn't expect to be given what she wanted so easily, but then again, she didn't know much about jennie eitherways.

chaeyoung dropped her phone and went through her closet, wanting to wear something decent. it took her an hour to finally choose a suitable outfit, consisting of a striped knee length dress and her black and white Van's.

her uber dropped her off at jennie's, and she noticed that the area seemed to be expensive. well it wasn't a suprise since jennie always wore the most expensive clothes and drove the best cars, but it made chaeyoung's nervousness increase a little bit.

the doorbell was answered rather quickly by jennie, making chaeyoung wonder whether she was waiting for her. probably not, she concluded after sensing jennie's nauseous state. her eyes were half closed, her nose red and she looked like she was going to fall into unconsciousness any minute.

chaeyoung gently pressed her hand against jennie's forehead, suprised at the high temperature. she immeadiately held her hand and looked at her, eyes laced with layers of concern.

"you're sick"

"thanks i already know", jennie deadpanned, her sick state not affecting her blunt self.

for once, chaeyoung wasn't at all affected by jennie's sarcastic remark. it was very clear she needed help. jennie may not be asking for it, but chaeyoung would still look after her. she had basic humanity, she would care for her.

jennie stepped aside and guided chaeyoung to her bedroom, her steps limp and weak. after falling almost twice chaeyoung decided she had enough and held her hand firmly, making jennie lean onto her for support.

chaeyoung helped the brown head into bed, her hand not leaving jennie's for even a second. she wasn't exactly an expert in the medicine field, since she barely remembered ever taking care of someone sick, being the only child meant being inexperienced. but she did remember watching in shows, soaking a towel into cold water which would usually prove useful in treating the temperature. 

after a while of chaeyoung working hard by removing and placing wet towels on jennie's forehead, it seemed to have finally done the trick. she looked alive now, her cheeks slowly regaining their redness and her pale skin seemed to be brightening up. 

chaeyoung made her a cup of herbal tea, which she used to make for herself whenever she was feeling unwell. after many protests it was at the end accepted by jennie. chaeyoung found it adorable how she whined like a little kid about having to drink something bitter. 

jennie fell asleep in the end, her hand tightly clasping chaeyoung's in a warm hold. chaeyoung tucked jennie inside her covers and let herself enjoy the thrilling flutter she felt when she glance at their entwined hands. something about jennie's soft lips shaped into a pout and her messy hair spread over her forehead made chaeyoung go soft, at how small and precious jennie looked right now. 

chaeyoung pressed a chaste kiss onto jennie's forehead, before leaving her place. she didn't know why she did it, but one thing was for sure, jennie kim, for unbeknownst reasons, made her feel an overwhelming urge within to be among her presense all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

chaeyoung never really had a close relationship with her parents, they had always been busy, continuously going on business trips from all around the world and taking out no time to spend with their only daughter. she was used to being alone, her childhood days were filled with solitude and an innocent wish to have her family play with her, which never came true.

chaeyoung had moved out at a young age and her parents had been considerate enough to pay for her rental expenses, while the rest of the money she had to work for herself. 

she had turned 18 recently, which meant the two year contract of renting her apartment had ended, and so had her parents incoming money for her. she needed to find new place, and a better part time job to pay for it since being a subway employee didn't exactly fulfill her upcoming necessities.

the apartment owner had came in earlier today, asking for her to leave since they had new people who were interested in renting the place. chaeyoung was more than stressed right now, she didn't know who to contact for help, her family wouldn't do anything, that much she knew. 

a thought suddenly made its way at the back of her head. she opened up her phone and saw jennie's name in the recently contacted list. she let her finger wavell over her contact name and bit her lip in anticipation. maybe she should ask for a favour, jennie probably wouldn't have a problem with it. or maybe she would, since chaeyoung was asking for more than just a little favour.

chaeyoung decided to call her, after all this was her last choice. well not really, it was either jennie's place or a shitty hotel room she wasn't willing to spend her time in. jennie and chaeyoung weren't that close, but she still hoped the elder would take pity on her and help her out.

with a deep breath chaeyoung dialled her number, biting her nails anxiously as she waited for jennie to attend the call, which the brown head did, after a while. the line remained silent for a few seconds before chaeyoung heared jennie voicing out a soft "hi" on the other side.

chaeyoung hurriedly spoke her request, clutching her shirt tightly in attempts to calm it down from the nervousness. "hey i kinda got kicked out of my apartment and i was looking for a place to stay while i find a new one"

jennie hummed slowly before replying"so you're basically asking if you can live at mine for a few days?" 

chaeyoung could feel her stomach churning with disappointment, already knowing that she wouldn't get a positive response and mentally scolding herself for voicing out such an absurd request "if you don't want to then its perfectly fine, i totally understand"

"chaeyoung don't be quick to assume stuff. you can live with me for a while, just make sure the timeline doesn't increase more than that"

jennie ended the call and chaeyoung was currently feeling a amalgam of emotions. at first, she felt thankful and somewhat suprised at jennie's straightforwadness. but then again she also felt too visible and transparent, how jennie could see directly through her, even during a phone call when she wasn't infront of her. it was as if she knew that chaeyoung's pessimistic self was mundane to thinking first hand of the worst case scenarios, never letting herself to truly be at peace.

and so chaeyoung once again found herself infront of jennie's front door, this time with her luggage full of clothes and other necessities bundled up inside. jennie, however, remained unfazed by the whole situation. it bothered chaeyoung a bit, how she never saw even a glimpse of shock taking over jennie's face even for a second. it made her wonder just how much had she seen and been through that nothing anyone did made much of a difference to her.

jennie showed chaeyoung the guest bedroom, an average sized room with a single bed in the middle covered with clean sheets and a wooden table next to it along with a few chairs. it was very much better than spending a night in a cheap cramped hotel room, chaeyoung told herself, even though she felt nervous when she was in jennie's presence. it was a good kind of nervous, but it came so often that she started wondering if it had other plans for her.

a soft hand grasped chaeyoung's, making her look in jennie's way. she started rubbing her hand in a comforting motion, and for the first time chaeyoung saw a glint of emotion in her eyes. it suprised her, to see that jennie was being genuinely concerned for her, and it also made her heart pound faster against her ribs, taking all her breath away.

"hey i promise i don't mind you staying here, i'm usually lonely here eitherways. i want you to feel comfortable around me, i'll try to be nice, i'm not used to it though so you'll have to cooperate"

"thank you jennie, for everything"

chaeyoung eyes were glassy, tears threatening to drop any time. she felt like crying, she was very grateful, she was glad that jennie didn't have a filter and said what her heart wanted her to. something about jennie made her feel so vulnerable and fragile, she hated it but also didn't want it to stop. it was confusing, but then again, thats what jennie made her feel the most.

she made her nights sleepless, all of chaeyoung's attention was set on jennie. she wondered and thought many things about her, her mind being a big spiral of different ideas all encapsulating the existence of jennie kim. 

still in the moment, chaeyoung pulled jennie towards her, and tightly held her close. she inhaled jennie's sweet scent, her head pressing against jennie's soft hair. jennie let her, at first just standing awkwardly but then hugging her back. she stood on her tiptoes, chin tucked in on chaeyoung's shoulder. even though her toes hurt, she could feel chaeyoung's smile against her and realized, maybe she was ready to fall once again.

"wanna watch a movie?"  
jennie asked, her eyes filled with mischief.

"don't have anything better to do eitherways"  
chaeyoung replied, already grasping her hand and walking with her so that they could be together.

they sat together awkwardly on jennie's bed, an uncomfortable distance between them. they had been affectionate a minute ago, but now none of them knew what to do about the unsuitable circumstance they were in. chaeyoung propped her chin on her knees, playing with her fingers as she wondered what jennie was going to play for them. 

jennie's taste in movies didn't disappoint, she played one of the famous movies from ghibli studios, spirited away. chaeyoung had already watched it, but she didn't mind seeing it again since she had forgotten almost all of it. she was glad that jennie chose an animated movie, because they might have liked different genres and then it would have took some time choosing a suitable one. but animated movies were universally liked by everyone, so it would be comparatively easy to watch.

jennie kept yawning throughout the movie, and after a while chaeyoung decided to tell her that she could go to sleep if she wanted. too late, she thought, as she noticed how jennie's eyes were clasped shut, her head uncomfortably hanging in the air. chaeyoung gently pushed jennie's head forward to let it rest on her shoulder.

the lights were turned off, the only light source being the brightness of jennie's laptop and the gentle moonlight coming through the window, its rays scattered on her face. it highlighted her cheeks, giving them a fresh glow and brightened the chaste crimson shade of her lips.

chaeyoung closed the laptop and pulled the blanket over jennie, sitting still for a while. she didn't know why, but this moment felt familiar. like she already had been here, with jennie. 

her mind suddenly became flooded with incomplete thoughts, and a bunch of blurry disorientated pictures came flashing through her eyes. she saw a figure, in monochrome, holding her hand tightly, as if they were scared chaeyoung would leave. 

chaeyoung's head pounded with pain, she went to her room and took a pill to ease herself. it didn't work at all, so she just layed down on her bed, head in her hands as she hoped all the pain would just stop and she'd be able to live normally. 

this wasn't the first time sometime like this happened, but all she had experienced before was a headache and a vision of a monochrome world she never was aware existed. slowly the blurry visions were now slowly coming into place, the problem was, chaeyoung wasn't sure if she wanted to know what would be waiting for her at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

a week had passed, and chaeyoung was now beginning to understand what people meant when they said time flied fast. it kept going on continuously, not giving anyone a break.

chaeyoung was infact, very tired. she wanted to stop time, so that she could breath freely for a minute without having to worry about what to do next. 

she and jennie hadn't had much interactions after their movie night, both were busy and barely had time to check up on each other. well, that was what chaeyoung told herself. she was busy, but not that busy. she could have approached jennie at least once, but she was hesitating. she felt a bit afraid, she already was exposed in front of jennie. what if jennie didn't like her. it scared her alot whenever she thought about it.

another reason for them not meeting up was chaeyoung moving into her new apartment. she filled up her apartment with all sorts of things she liked, since this was finally some place she could call her own. she decorated the walls with paintings, printed forms of her favourite quotes, dreamcatchers, her polaroids and sketches, there was no wall left empty.

what better was there for her to deal with her problems than getting wasted? she knew she shouldn't be doing that since chaeyoung has absolutely no filter when she gets drunk. she has does some pretty embarrassing shit in the past, and she doesn't doubt she'll do it now too.

but right now, chaeyoung felt like she was going to go insane if she kept not doing anything about her cowardness, and instead of facing her problems like a rational adult her age would, she put on her leather overalls, her highest heels, a whole lot of lipstick and went to a nearby pub.

chaeyoung started it off slowly, gulping down one shot slowly, letting it burn her throat with its bitter taste instead of drinking it all at once. it probably ruined the thrill of it, but she could care less when everything in her life had already lost its taste. 

after a while, the amount of drinks she took doubled, and chaeyoung could feel like she was losing herself. she felt free, like she was walking on a cloud in the sky. she felt like she was a bird, free and at peace. she giggled, cheeks flushed rosily and strands of her twirled hair falling onto her eyelids.

chaeyoung looked around the club, her eyes half closed. she saw a bunch of high school kids sitting in a circle, probably playing truth or dare, a few adults on the tall chairs chuffing down large beer glasses, and then her eyes fell onto two figures making out in the corner of the room.

one of them looked oddly familiar, chaeyoung rubbed her eyes, closed them and then opened them again. there she was, her jennie, leaning over the counter and pressing a body close to hers. chaeyoung couldn't see her face properly, since the two seemed busy in their business. but chaeyoung already knew it was her. jennie's curly brown hair, her hourglass figure and her bronze skin, all of it was right in front of chaeyoung, but it wasn't hers to fight for.

she selfishly felt like ripping the other person away from jennie, and then grabbing onto her tightly so that she could have her all to herself. 

she wanted jennie to be hers and hers only.

sober chaeyoung would never have done this in a million years, this sounded a bit irrational for her. but drunk chaeyoung was unstoppable, insatiable, no one could get in her way.

driven by impulse, chaeyoung felt a surge of confidence spreadinf itself throughout her system. she walked over to jennie, purposely hitting her heels harshly against the ground to make her presence be heard. jennie didn't spare her a glance, further fuelling chaeyoung who pulled away the unknown figure, making them pissed at the action. chaeyoung grabbed jennie's hand, lips shaped into a stubborn pout. her words were uncomprehensible and slurred, jennie understood a few words which made her chuckle, finding chaeyoung's actions adorable.

jennie couldn't believe what was happening, her eyes were stuck on chaeyoung's hand warmly clasping hers. she let chaeyoung guide her out of the club. she originally had came here to make her mind stop thinking about chaeyoung all the time, but fate didn't seem to want that, she guessed. she felt happy, but also a bit sad. because she knew chaeyoung was drunk, whatever she did might not be what she actually would want to.

but jennie only wanted chaeyoung to love her, whether it be sober or drunk. 

chaeyoung was feeling giddy, happily skipping her way home, and by home she meant jennie's apartment. jennie had no idea how she knew the way, when she didn't even seem to be in her senses. chaeyoung looked into jennie's eyes, her lips forming a pretty smile, and jennie felt all air from her lungs leaving. not only was park chaeyoung giving jennie her signature smile, but all her attention was also completely directed towards her.

they got to jennie's bedroom, chaeyoung didn't seem to have any plans of sleeping, which was made obvious by the constant creaking noises of the bed made by chaeyoung jumping up and down on it. jennie knew she should stop her, her bed would probably break if she didn't, but she didn't have the heart to do so when she heard chaeyoung's sweet laughter dripping into her ears like honey. 

jennie plopped onto her bed, and chaeyoung's laugh slowly died, now silence enveloping them. chaeyoung looked at jennie for a moment, her pretty eyes examining her. she stretched her hand out to move jennie's hair strand out of the way, and then tucked it behind her hair. she didn't remove her hand from there, kept playing with the now tucked in strand, twirling and untwirling it.

chaeyoung gently pulled jennie's head towards herself, tracing her jawline and neck with her thumb and index finger. she gently planted kisses on jennie's jawline, her neck and then stopped to stare at her lips. she came closer and closer until there was barely any space left. they could feel each others breaths on their faces. chaeyoung was asking for permission, and even though jennie felt like she shouldn't be doing this, she nodded, chaeyoungs eyes casting a hypnotizing spell onto her. 

chaeyoung pressed her lips against jennie's, moving them at a slow pace. jennie's strawberry lip balm could be tasted through her lips, making chaeyoung melt into into the kiss. her hands were now on jennie's waist, running her hands around it and gently squeezing her sides. 

jennie took chaeyoung's lower lip and bit it, after sliding her tounge over it. chaeyoung gently pushed jennie on the bed, enjoying the gasp escaping from her lips as she hovered over her, mouth moving from jennie's lips to her neck, trailing butterfly kisses there. jennie ran her hand through chaeyoung's hair, occasionally tugging on it. 

right when chaeyoung stopped to look right into jennie's eyes, her own fell shut and she dropped on top of jennie, her face laying ontop of jennie's shoulder. jennie stayed still, surprised at the turn of events. how in the world could chaeyoung fall asleep right in the middle of them making out? jennie had absoultely no idea. 

jennie had figured out that chaeyoung was odd and surprisingly confident. she would act shy at first, just because she didn't really know how excatly to interact with the people around her. but once she got the hang of them, she let herself fall fully. she wouldn't directly fall, bit by bit she made a little effort for it. sometimes she even backed out for a while, but she'd always come back. that's what jennie loved the most about her.


	4. Chapter 4

chaeyoung opened her eyes, a sharp pain striking her head. she was met with the view of bright sunlight rays scattered through the window, blinding her sight. she rubbed her eyes, squinting them to adjust with the brightness of the room before letting out a long yawn and stretching her arms. chaeyoung was broken out of her hazy state when she realized that this was not her crammy dark apartment.

she felt a surge of panic flow inside her for a second, wondering if she was kidnapped or maybe even taken to a far away place. but then she realized this place was familiar to her, the white walls and the barely there furniture, this room was none other than jennie's guest bedroom. the very place she had stayed for a week, which had sadly went by as fast as quicksand.

the events from last night flashed her mind, and she blushed as the she remembered how they had kissed and how bold she had been last night. chaeyoung felt bad for embarrassing jennie infront of someone else, but then she also didn't understand why jennie actually didn't seem to be fulminating against her when chaeyoung in her drunken state had pulled her away from the club.

chaeyoung got up and left the room, not bothering to wash her sleepy face. she wanted to make her leave from the house as quiet as possible, not at all ready to face jennie about her drunk antics. she slowly made her way towards the door, and was finally about to leave when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"leaving so early chaeng?"

jennie's statement was laced with playfulness, chaeyoung could tell she was teasing her. she turned around and found jennie making pancakes, an apron tied around her waist, her hands flipping the pancakes smoothly and her eyes fixated on chaeyoung, shining with utter anticipation - an emotion chaeyoung had never seen before in her. 

"no i was just, you know, wandering around"  
chaeyoung mumbled slowly, hoping jennie won't push it further.

"i don't know about you but going straight towards the main door doesn't seem much like wandering to me"

chaeyoung remained silent, awkwardly rubbing her nape. jennie stopped teasing her after that, now moving towards her and shoving a piece of her creation in chaeyoung's mouth, which the younger gladly took in, eyes widening and her tounge filled with endless praises as she tasted jennie's pancakes.

jennie seemed proud about her work, winking towards chaeyoung's direction and saying how chaeyoung could experience this daily if they were a couple, at which, chaeyoung choked and started coughing aggressively, resulting in jennie worriedly rushing to get her water and then patting her back. 

jennie had made alot of pancakes for the two of them, which made chaeyoung joyous as she happily munched onto her food. jennie watched her, her eyes radiating warmth and comfort. chaeyoung smiled when she thought about how jennie only looked at her that way, filled with love and adoration.

"so about last night"

and there goes chaeyoung's hope for a peaceful evening.

"what happened last night?"

"don't play dumb with me chaeyoung, i know you remember"

chaeyoung sighed and looked away, mentally preparing herself for a confrontation she never wanted in the first place.

"i shouldn't have done that"

"but i'm glad you did, it made me realise what i feel for you is real"

chaeyoung gasped at the statement, she didn't think jennie would get this bold. any other person would have backed off by now, but this was jennie she was facing, the most stubborn girl to lay a foot in her life.

"i know you feel the same chaeyoung, you might have been drunk but i could sense the genuiness in your eyes, i know you want me as much as i do"

jennie trailed her hand over chaeyoung's jaw, her eyes going from her eyes to her nose and then finally settling on her lips. chaeyoung could feel her warm breathe on her mouth, jennie didn't seem like having any plans of backing away any time soon, getting closer and closer.

jennie ran her thumb over chaeyoung's lower lip, eyes now staring right into hers, tempting her to hold her close and drown in her love.

"tell me baby, do you want me?"

chaeyoung moved forward instead of responding, her lips blocked by jennie's finger. jennie caressed her neck gently, a firm look in her brown eyes.

"say it first, chaeyoung"

"i want you, jennie. i want you so damn much"

jennie perked up at this, lips now moulding into a satisfied smile. she finally pressed her lips onto chaeyoung's, who teasingly played with her belt, before pushing her hand into jennie's back pocket.

they kissed, and kissed, until they had to part away before they lost their breath.

chaeyoung thought that she wouldn't mind if she were to ever loose her breath kissing jennie.

as long as she had her, she didn't feel the need for anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

jennie was the type of girlfriend chaeyoung would have never thought she would be.

she would wait for chaeyoung till her classes ended, bought her long sparkly earrings that she knew chaeyoung loved dearly, always would provide her comfort and made sure chaeyoung knew how much love she deserved.

chaeyoung was so glad to have jennie with her, because if crushing on her from afar had made her heart go crazy, actually being her significant other made her fill up with an overdose of endorphins. there was never a dull moment with jennie, all the time they spent together was something precious that chaeyoung valued alot. 

it felt nice, to finally have someone who actually would listen to you, giving you all their hope and support and genuinely wanting everything good for you. chaeyoung thought of jennie not only as her girlfriend, but also as a dear friend, one she wished she had found earlier.

most of their dates were unplanned, consisting of jennie barging into chaeyoung's apartment at ass O'clock at night, grabbing her and simply leaving. where they would go, this was to be decided on their way. mostly they would just take a stroll around the city and would make a stop at random sites if they saw something exciting in there.

chaeyoung stared at the polaroid in her hand, the couple had formed a heart with their arms, a wide smile etched on the younger girl's face while jennie had a grumpy pout, the reason of it being her not being able to get anything out of the claw machine after spending a huge number of coins.

this was their first date, the only one that one of them had actually planned out. jennie had texted her to get ready half an hour before their date, resulting in chaeyoung whining about how jennie didn't give her enough time. for what, jennie had asked, chaeyoung had replied with for getting ready, but she knew it wasn't just that. it was the nervousness and anxiety settling on the bottom her heart that she needed to control before jennie came.

chaeyoung had always been scared of crowds, of any place where people were present in a large number. it made her uncomfortable, even when she knew that the attention of the people wasn't directed towards her, but it was kind of hard to explain that to her brain and all the disheveled thoughts within. 

jennie ended up coming ten minutes earlier, having to listen chaeyoung rant about how jennie should have told her earlier, how she could've dressed better, how she could've been better.

the last sentence was muttered by chaeyoung accidentally, eyes widening as she realized how she had accidentally spilled the truth. she saw as jennie's expression changed, the lines of her face turning worried and concerned. chaeyoung could feel her heart crumbling when she saw jennie looking at her like that.

"chaeyoung, love, you don't need to be any better. you are yourself and that's more than enough. i love you just the way you are, with all your flaws and faults. in my eyes, you are the most loveable human"

chaeyoung realized at that instant, that she wanted to see herself in jennie's eyes for once. she closed her eyes, mind deep in though as she tried imagining it, she could feel all the love jennie deeply felt for her through the single glimpse.

instead of replying, chaeyoung chose to engulf jennie in a warm embrance, clinging onto her like her life depended on it, and maybe it did, chaeyoung thought. she wouldn't mind if it did.

jennie hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly as the understanding silence eveloped them.

they still ended up going, with chaeyoung insisting that she was fine, which was sort of true, she didn't feel like her insides were eating her up anymore. jennie had hesitated at first but then finally agreed at the end.

turns out the amusement park jennie had booked tickets for was not busy at all, there were barely any people, which made sense since it was a weekday after all and this park wasn't that known. 

they went on all the rides for kids, practically begging the staff to let them go, promising that they wouldn't be loud but ending up being so eitherways. they both weren't good with heights, making their mutual agreement seem perfect. 

they stopped at a photo booth, making different poses on each click. the last pose, which was jennie turning her head towards chaeyoung, staring with her dark brown orbs into chaeyoung's very own eyes, making her flush crimson. she was thankful the pictures were monochrome, or else the bright red color shining from her cheeks would have been an embarrassing sight for her.

turns out it was way more fun to try the kid rides, with kindergarten songs playing as their background music, which they gladly sung along with, wide smiles plastered on their faces. chaeyoung had a number of dad jokes with her, most of them not even making sense. whenever she would utter one of them, jennie would just give her a bewildered look and chaeyoung would burst into laughter, not being able to hold herself as her cackling body rested on jennie's lap, which would eventually make jennie laugh too, more with fondness than anything else.

after their rides, they went to a food street, with colorful food stalls located on both sides of the street, offering different types of eatables. the scent of onion, cheese and coriander filled up chaeyoung's nose. her eyes sparkled at the food infront of her, mesmerised by the variety and color. she excitedly held onto jennie's arm and dragged her to almost every food stall, admiring the rich flavoured snacks infront of her. 

when the day finally ended and it came time to part ways, chaeyong held jennie close, whispering a "thank you" with her squeaky voice, and fully pressed her lips onto the corner of jennie's mouth. she had bolted like lightning after that, not being able to look back from the embarrassment while jennie stood still, mind hazy and her lips slowly tugging upwards as she thought about how cute chaeyoung was.

now that they were two months into their relationship, jennie kept on telling chaeyoung to move in with her. they met each other almost every day either ways, and the distance was getting unbearable. 

today was the day chaeyoung was going to move in with her love, finally having a place she wasn't going to move away from for a long time, she hoped. jennie had helped her with her stuff, moving her own away to make room for chaeyoung's. 

they both sat down on the beige coloured couch, tired from working all day long. jennie looked at her for a moment before uttering something that made chaeyoung choke on her saliva 

"i love you"

this was the first time jennie had said that, and chaeyoung was caught off guard because of two reasons, first, jennie had said that in the most monotonous way she could muster, as if it were an everyday occurrence and not something chaeyoung had waited for months. she was so worn out from unpacking, all she wanted was a nap, and she yet she had to face this.

"the pot's on fire"  
this, was the second problem.

"what?"  
jennie didn't seem to see the problem, which further frustrated chaeyoung.

"jennie oh my god the pot we left on the stove is on fire"

jennie's eyes widened in shock and she ran towards the kitchen. the fire had grown big, the flames rising strongly. the whole room was filled with smoke, all that was visible were the red and orange hues of the fire. 

thankfully, jennie had an extinguisher at her home, which she aggressively sprayed over the fire. the fire now calmed down, slowly decreasing in size and the smoke filtering away. 

jennie came back to chaeyoung, who hadn't moved a muscle, still in shock of what had happened. jennie leaned on the sofa, laying with her stomach facing downwards, her hands on her chin. she had the most calm expression, making chaeyoung wonder if she had gone through this before. 

she snapped her fingers infront of chaeyoung's eyes, making her get out of her daze. jennie took her hand, and played with her fingers for a while. she kissed her knuckles, and caressed chaeyoung's hands gently, her finger tracing every curve and line.

"hey chaeng, i love you"

a sharp pain strikes chaeyoung's mind, it felt as if needles were being pushed into her, she felt excruciated. the picture flashed in her mind, the figure slowly becoming distinct and clear. the monochrome figure infront of her was none other than her girlfriend, jennie. she looked younger, baby fat still clinging to her cheeks and her eyes filled with innocence.

another picture comes this time, the same young jennie holding onto her hand, whispering sweet things in chaeyoung's air and if she pays attention, she can hear herself giggling sweetly in it.

then all at once a bunch of pictures keep coming over and over again, her and jennie's laughs replaying. 

something is terribly wrong with chaeyoung, and jennie knows what it is.

chaeyoung's eyes shoot open, she looks at jennie and questions in a solemn voice.

"just what are you hiding from me, jennie"


	6. Chapter 6

jennie found chaeyoung when she was fifteen.

they had met when jennie had got enrolled into their school and chaeyoung, the class prefect at that time had caught some students being unnecessarily rude to her. 

jennie had been shy and vaguely nervous, she kept trying to leave but the bullies had blocked her way, laughing at her useless attempts. 

it was then when chaeyoung with her bright red hair had popped up, shoving the bullies away and glaring at them with eyes full of fury and rage, scolding them about how they shouldn't treat anyone that way. jennie watched as she continued speaking, arms eteched on her waist, eyebrows raised and venom spitting out of her tounge.

jennie wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but after seeing chaeyoung practically shining underneath the barely lit lightning of the hallway, she decided that she may have been wrong about that.

the bullies never bothered irking her anymore, and chaeyoung had never left her side. she was the brightest girl jennie had ever seen, the golden specs in her eyes always shimmering and her never energy never dying down. 

chaeyoung bought jennie along everywhere, and jennie had found herself feeling euphorious when she would came to realize the fact that chaeyoung only did that with jennie.

they had started dating a year later, and kept it hidden from everyone else, since in their eyes, they were just two best friends, and the two girls weren't willing to face the mess that would have to face if the news were to spread.

and so they loved in secret. no one knew their relationship, but they loved each other, and that was more than enough for them.

it all went down the day of the accident. they were in a taxi, hands entwined as they waited for the ride to stop at their usual date spot, a cat cafe with a bright pastel theme.

they were talking about something, when suddenly a car appeared infront of them, fastly accelerating towards. the driver applied breaks and the car jolted with the action, but it was too late, the other car crashed directly harshly into theirs. 

shortly after, another car hit them diagonally, since they were situated in the middle of the road. 

jennie remembered losing her breath, her body completely numb as she desperately tried to reach out to chaeyoung, whose body layed limp as her head started bleeding at a fast pace. 

the next time jennie woke up, she saw white everywhere, the walls, the sheets, the curtains, everything was covered in white. it felt suffocating, to be in such a place. she felt a sharp pain on her wrist as she tried to move her arm, and looked down to find an ivy drip attached to her pulse.

she desperately tried asking the nurses and the doctors for jennie, who was in the next room. she wanted to meet her, to see for herself how jennie was. 

but what made her heart drop was when she heard that chaeyoung had lost some of her memories, including her. they had asked chaeyoung if she remembered the crash, or being with someone at that time, to which she had responded with a confused expression and a shake of her head.

jennie felt like her heart was getting constantly squeezed, like someone kept pushing her into the water as she desperately tried to get out of it. she didn't approach chaeyoung after that, she decided that chaeyoung would be better off without her. she didn't have enough strength to get herself together if she were to ask chaeyoung whether she knew her, and in response would have to face the love of her life acting like she had never seen her before.

she knew she wouldn't be able to stand that, recieving the cold and unfamiliar look from her girlfriend, who had always looked at her with unconditional love and adoration in her eyes. she couldn't bring herself to go to chaeyoung, and tell her all that had happened.

so she ran, away from the hospital, away from chaeyoung, away from all her problems. she found it unfair that she tried so hard to not think about chaeyoung, who didn't have to go through all this, who didn't even know she existed.

she completely changed, everything in her life had lost its color, nothing ever made her feel joyous or delightful anymore. she distracted herself by boxing, an activity that had become mundane for her, to get all the anger and rage inside of her out. somehow, she was always bottled up, her depressed emotions had transformed into complete anger. 

a point came when she just felt numb, that was the worst of them all. 

that was also the point where chaeyoung, once again, entered her life. this time, jennie didn't have the energy to hold back her emotions, she wanted to embrace chaeyoung in a long hug, and never let go. she tried not to, but in the end still was attracted to chaeyoung.

after hearing jennie's side of the story, chaeyoung wanted to scream at her, to tell her that she was lying, and that none of this had ever happened. she felt uneasy, knowing that she didn't remember such an important part of her life. everything made sense now, but it didn't made her feel content, it made her frustrated and mad at herself, why did she not remember her past.

chaeyoung told her she needed to leave, and jennie nodded, understanding how she must need space. but really, she didn't understand, chaeyoung thought, what it feels like when you don't remember a part of you, when that part is forever lost.


	7. Chapter 7

it had been a month since jennie and chaeyoung's last conversation. chaeyoung had distanced herself completely from the elder girl, and even though it hurt like a bitch, jennie knew chaeyoung needed time to comprehend the uncertain situation she was placed in.

jennie just, really missed her. she felt every part of her ache for chaeyoung. she wanted to see her again, to lovingly caress her beautiful face, to kiss her pretty lips, to hold her small waist in her own arms, to tell her she would always love her no matter what. she wasn't sure how long she was going to survive this, it hurt whenever she woke up and slept within the presence of an empty bed, reminding her she couldn't even be sure if chaeyoung would ever come back to her. 

chaeyoung had marked her presence in every corner jennie's house, and after she left so did the happiness and color she had planted inside it.

jennie hadn't gone out for grocery shopping for a long while, and she was starting to feel sick of eating the same microwave meals over and over again. her heath hadn't always been the best to her and she figured she needed to take care of herself instead being a mess and yearning to be in chaeyoung's presence.

grabbing her beige coat and putting on her boots, jennie locked her front door and stepped out of her house for the first time in weeks. the temperature had been dropping recently, and jennie would not at all be taken by surprise if it started snowing anytime now.

what really did make her shocked was the sight of chaeyoung in the breakfast aisle, eye fixated on the cereals infront of her. the younger girl had her hair carelessly tied in a bun, her posture resembling one of a fifty year old woman and her lips pursed as she examined the different flavours.

even in this state, jennie felt her breath getting hitched within her throat and her steps halting. she wanted to capture the sight of her love, chaeyoung in her mind, and then keep replaying it like a broken record. she wanted to savour this moment, to stop time and keep gazing at her forever.

chaeyoung turned her head in jennie's direction and her lips tugged upwards at the presence the elder girl. 

one moment jennie was inside the store and the next moment she was getting pulled by chaeyoung out of it.

jennie remembered the last time they were in this position, and she felt like she was going to burst from the happiness and delight she felt when she realized how chaeyoung would always pull her along with her, no matter where she would go.

a snowflake gently dropped under chaeyoung's eye and jennie reached out to take it off. chaeyoung melted in her touch and clasped jennie's hand which was now cupping her cheek. 

another snowflake fell, and then a trail of them followed behind obediently, filling up both the girls hair with white. chaeyoung's eyes sparkled as she giddily jumped up and down in excitement.

"oh my god, look jen, its snowing"

jennie chuckled in response, eyes as fond as ever. she grabbed chaeyoung's waist smoothly, pulling her in for a kiss. 

chaeyoung smiled, pulling jennie closer and cradling her face, feeling the most she has felt in years.

the two girls kissed underneath the glimmering snowflakes, their body warmth providing them with enough heat, to protect them against the freezing cold. it seemed as if they had a magical bubble around them, safeguarding them from the outer world. 

jennie and chaeyoung weren't perfect, their relationship had many ups and downs along the way, but that was fine. they loved one another and that was enough of a reason for them to go through their problems together, as long as they had each other by their side.

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, *breakdances* I'm finally finished with this.
> 
> this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I pushed myself to turn it into a chaptered fic. it may not be much, but I still feel proud because I did try my best. I'll try to improve my story lining skills because I'm not exactly good at that. 
> 
> And don't forget that Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
